


by the light of dawn

by cougarlips



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x10 spoilers, Canon Compliant, Gen, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Magic, Magic-Users, POV Third Person, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cougarlips/pseuds/cougarlips
Summary: He turned the corner, expecting a warlock beyond their years. He could feel their magic still hovering in the air but when he saw the tiny girl he froze, his body and mind halting, shock overcoming his features. So strong, so powerful, so capable and the warlock whose power could have rivaled his own was not even grown, hadn’t even hit puberty, no doubt was still in training.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a study of [[this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZD2G7w5s5pc)] sneak peak from 2x10

Magnus felt their power from a mile away. It was strong, so strong, untempered and raw, soft yet mighty, simmering just below the surface and then it spiked, muffled words cutting off abruptly as the magic stung and he felt two beings around the corner become one, felt the life force leave someone forever and heard a body fall to the ground with a halting thud.

He turned the corner, expecting a warlock beyond their years. He could feel their magic still hovering in the air but when he saw the tiny girl he froze, his body and mind halting, shock overcoming his features. So strong, so powerful, so capable and the warlock whose power could have rivaled his own was not even grown, hadn’t even hit puberty, no doubt was still in training.

“Hello, Sweatpea,” he called softly, slowly, and she looked up, her own dark eyes widening because she could sense his magic. “I’m Magnus.”

Perhaps she recognised his name, or maybe she just felt his power and knew his truth, but she reached a small hand up to tug on the scarf around her neck to reveal her Mark, two gills on either side of her throat. Her magic flared minutely, confusion and anguish tinging its essence the same way it did when most young warlocks lost control, and Magnus bent low, crouching low on his knees, ignoring the tightness in his chest.

“I know you’re scared, but you don’t have to be. See?” he asked, and with it he unglamored his eyes, offered her a smile, reached out with his magic to settle the air between them. “I’m just like you, Madzie. I’m a Warlock, too.”

His eyes drifted behind her at the man lying motionless on the ground, his eyes glazed open, forever unseeing. “These men are using you for your abilities,” he told her gently.

She looked only at Magnus, barely even blinking, but he could feel the tremor in her magic, the undercurrent just below the surface. “He said Nana was here,” she said, her words quiet.

Magnus stayed quiet for a second, easing even lower, letting her look down at him because she needed to know he wasn’t a threat, that he wasn’t going to try and hurt her. He felt the knot inside his heart and his eyes filled at the dejection in her expression. “He lied,” he said as gently as he could.

Her eyes dipped back to the ground at his words.

**Author's Note:**

> look.............. i just have a lot of feelings about this scene, and magnus, and madzie, and all of the potential we've got for 210 to be amazing. this is me being hopeful and optimistic that it'll make up for most of 2a.
> 
> my shadowhunters blog is [@battlemagnus](http://battlemagnus.tumblr.com) if you wanna hmu bc im emo and always down to cry


End file.
